Every Day
by Chimhill
Summary: AU...One Shot Ash discovering who she is and who she loves


**AN: Another One shot. I own just the story line.**

_**Every Day**_

It was a Sunday morning as Ashley woke up from her slumber. This were her ritual almost every Sunday to lay in her bed thinking about her life, things that she still want to achieve, things and people she still want to meet. Its then that her cell phone rang on her night stand as she saw the face of the girl that she loves. The girl that has stolen her heart. The girl's ring she wears every day knowing someone out there loves her just as much as she loves them. It was a scary time when Ashley didn't know if it's what she wanted to be. If this is who she wants to be for the rest of her life.

_Going back in time_

Its then that Spencer has contacted her through her writing on a website where she wrote most of her stories online. Now Ashley is a girl who keeps her heart on her sleeve, she is also difficult to break, she has put up this wall for years it's the only way how she can protect her heart from going that extra mile. But Spencer wasn't one to give up that easily. She was someone who Ashley could easily get lost in. her words had comfort, she trusted Spencer in that short period of time. Even though the two had not so much in common, but deep down Ashley knew that Spencer were the only person who could really hurt her.

The two had basically had an online relationship from head go; Ashley couldn't wait to get from work to get to chat with her. It was the most important thing she looked forward daily. In that same time Ashley start to question her own orientation. But she was scared to let the words out of her mouth. But Spencer wasn't the type of girl who would push Ash to face something this big. It's the biggest step she has ever taken in her entire life. It was moments like that; that spooked Ashley out her comfort zone that this blonde makes her feel things she never knew could happen. Not when it's another girl. Could she be, she kept asking herself that, and in the meantime she kept her distance from the blonde?

They haven't shared pictures at the time when Ashley decided to play this game she made up in her mind to describe Spencer. It wasn't to long when Spencer replied if she was really from South Africa and not from the States.

Ashley told her no sorry I have never been there in my life. But in Ash's heart she knew she was feeling something for this girl. There story was so simple but yet so beautiful. She let her walls fall down and let the one person the only person who has come to see the good and the worst in her. But Spencer made Ashley believe that her love is forever. That nothing she tells her off her pass life could ever break them. Or scared her away for that matter.

It doesn't mean that the brown eyed girl has ever gotten scared either. She basically wanted to run a mile away when the blonde told her that she loves her. Ashley has never said to anyone before that she loves them it's a word that scares her the most. But she has reasons why it does. But it doesn't mean she didn't feel the same about the blonde. She was falling for this girl, but yet she is also pushing her further and further away.

One Sunday she called her ex boy friend up, not knowing what to believe anymore or what to accept. Aiden showed up at her house. Its then that she had to test if its Aiden she loves are the blonde. In the depth of her mind she was weighing her options does she suck it up and pretend to be straight or accept things for what it were.

How confusing it was to take the next step as she already knows she is doing something wrong. She had a girl friend who loves her and trust her with her whole heart but yet she is able to call her ex boy friend and try to pursue him for another go at there relationship. She loved Aiden, but he doesn't make her feel the things Spencer has.

All it took was her lips to melt with the boy she has kissed so many times. The boy who made her feel the burning sensation from deep in her tummy. The touch of his fingers on her skin use to be something she enjoyed. But the kiss wasn't anything she expected, she more like felt like throwing up then kissing him. There was no spark, no feeling of passion that they use to share. The kiss lasted for a few seconds its then that Ashley came to realise it's always been Spencer. That every boy she used to crush, that every guy she saw afterwards did nothing to her. Its then she had her mind made up, that who she is, is okay she is still the same person. But now all she has to do is get Aiden out her house and telling the girl she loves what she has done and that if she still wants her.

The following night she called Spencer and told her every thing that has happened between her and her ex. But Spencer was hurt, she cried over the phone and Ashley felt like she has ruined every thing. That for the first time in her entire life there were someone who loved her like she wanted to be loved. But all she was trying to do was figuring out if this is her life. That the life she thought she would have, being married to a guy and have two kids. Were never for her she knew that she accepted that she is gay.

It took Spencer quite sometime to talk to Ashley.

Ashley finally told Spencer she is the one for her.

So when that call came again on a Sunday like every other Sunday. She couldn't keep her smile off her face.

_Present Day_

Here she lay again talking on the phone with the love of her life her soul mate. As she stares at the ring she is wearing, thinking of when the day comes to lay beside her blue eyed blonde.

Every Day?


End file.
